Your Welcome
by venetrixis
Summary: With Dean still in a coma, Sam and his father had decided to go on with there mission. On the final battle John dies leaving Sam alone. Now Sam is the only one to take on the family business. But what if he doesn’t want to. Who will save the people now?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Summary: **With Dean still in an coma, Sam and his father had decided to go on with there mission. On the final battle John dies leaving Sam alone. Now Sam is the only one to take on the family business. But what if he doesn't want to. Who will save the people now? …Short story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your Welcome

By Venetrixis

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad!!" Sam yelled, spotting his father a few feet away.

Sam sliced two demons in front of him, cutting the ones head and stabbing the other in the heart. After a few hours of fighting he had finally ran out of ammo, cursing himself out for not bring enough bullets. This was the final battle in their journey, Sam didn't think this day was going to come. But here it was… and he was in it, I just he was just lucky.

Dean was out in some dream world with all the pain killers the doctors gave him. Sam smiled at the thought, blocking a blow from a demon in front of him before taking his sword and slicing his head off. After the accident, Dean had never woken up from his coma. And John had lost hope in him ever waking up.

What would Sam give to be in Dean's place right now. On a bed sleeping his ass off. Well, he really wouldn't trade with Dean… after all this was the last battle and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Nothing made him more happier then to be fighting along side with his father… the only thing he wanted more was that Dean was fighting along side with them. The three Winchester…what a sight that would have been.

Sam didn't think this was possible a few months ago 'him in this battle' but after what happened to Dean, things had made a turn for the worst. And all Sam could do was make himself stronger and tougher… for Dean… and for everyone that lost there life. This day was for them.

"Dad!!!" Sam yelled out again, now running towards his father. Dodging everything that jumped his way. Sam watched as the people that he met during his journey fought along side them. After his father had found out the place were the yellowed eyed demon was hiding, he had formed a plan. Which unfortunately started another searching game. But this time finding all the people that were like Sam. They were all of course given a choice to fight along side with them… or not. Lucky for them that the demon tried and failed to kill all of them. But not all of them went to the good sides, some sided with the demons and some were not able to cope as well as others. He really couldn't' blame them, if a demon tried to kill you and a person tells you that the world is going to end and needed your help to stop it. I guess I would have gone insane too, called the cops, cry in a corner, put the sprinklers on you and stare at you blankly. Though that last part might have been because he was dashingly handsome.

Sam finally reached his father " There's to many!" Sam said turning his back on his dad, they were now back to back allowing them to kill any demons that were heading towards them. " We won't last much longer!"

" Maybe another 10 minutes." John said slicing a demon coming towards him in half while Sam struck his sword at a demon on his left while kicking another demon on his right.

" Thanks for the pep talk Dad… It really means a lot to me." Sam looked around him, they were surrounded. Demons were closing in on them both. The others were probably dead or ran away, Sam really didn't know.

" Let's end this…" John said turning his head slightly to get a view on Sam. "What do you think Sam?"

Sam held his sword in front of him, a smile across his face. I guess its going to end this way, Sam thought. At least I die … a heroes death. " Let's give them a show they'll never forget."

" No one messes with the Winchesters without paying the price." John said, lowering his body ready to run out to them.

" And that price isn't cheap." Sam finished, a smile still across his face. Before yelling on the top of his lungs and running towards them, John along side with him.

John took a swing at a demon nearest to him, before blocking a blow that was aimed at Sam. Blood was now all over his face, his mouth full of blood from all the blow he had taken, his sides wounded, his ribs broken. John knew that he wasn't going to get out of this place alive. He really didn't care if he did. He was going to put up a good fight until the end, no matter how tired he was or how much it hurt him to move his body.

John took another swing at a demon, there was to many of them. God he wish he had a gun. But after a few hundred round, he finally ran out of ammo. John turned to Sam who was punching a demon repeatedly on the floor. His sword now nowhere to be seen.

John ran up to him, grabbing him from his back collar and standing him upright. " I think he's dead Sam."

Sam took a deep breath, wiping the blood of his lips, his eyes still looking at the dead demon on the ground. Sam gave the demon a kick on the stomach, before looking at his father. " Okay.. Now I'm done."

" Sam…"

Sam looked at his father, his eyes pleading towards him. Sam began to shake his head.

" Sam.."

Sam shook his head harder. " No… No.. I won't let you."

John looked at his son lovingly, he had to do this. Sam knew the consequences, what he might do if there was no other way out of this.

" No… We can make it through this." Sam's eyes began to cloud. He wasn't going to let this happen. He can't, his father was the only one left. He was all he had left. If he goes then he would be alone. Dean was still alive but the chances of him waking up was slim to none. He was practically dead. Sam felt the hot tears run down his face, his father still pleading at him to let him go.

" Sam… I'm sorry.." His voice was a mere whisper to all the other noise but Sam heard him. As if he was the only one in an empty room, his voice echoing to Sam. John gave Sam his sword and taking a hold on his hands squeezing it tightly.

" We can find some other way…" Sam held on his fathers hand, holding it tightly as he could. He was like a baby not wanting to let go of his father, fearing that he might lose him in the crowds. Except when Sam finally does let go, he might just actually lose him.

" There's no other way.. We tried it your way Sam… now let's try mine." John gave him a reassuring smile, nodding his head telling Sam that it was going to be all right. John knew this day was going to come to this but Sam needed to understand and this was the only was how.

Sam let go of his hand, still questioning himself if he should let go at all. John smiled at him, giving Sam one last hug, whispering his last words in his ears.

" Sam… I need you to live…I know that the hardest thing to do in this world… is to live in it… I need you to be strong… live for me… Don't end up like your old man… Get married…have some kids…give them something that… I've could never give you… or Dean…That was my only regret in this world… I love you… Sam…"

John gave Sam one last smile, which Sam returned. His eyes growing hot as he smiled at him.

" I walked with… champions." Sam said tears now filling his eyes, as he watched his father walk away. He watched him, not caring about the on going battle around him. He wanted to see his old man go. Wanted to see his last few minutes, before he did what he was always meant to do… save the world.

" Sam!!! Lets go!!" A women yelled, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him towards the exit.

Sam paid no mind to the women, but kept his eye at his father until he disappear into the crowd. Sam turned to the women, nodding his head as he went willing with her.

" We need to hurry…we have to put a barricade on the exit to make sure none of them gets out!" She began to walk faster almost a jog, Sam adapting to her pace. Turning his head every now and then to see if he can still have one more glimpse of his father.

When they finally got to the exit, they stopped. Sam looked at his army. The people that were going to be the last defenses. There were like six of them, including himself and the girls. The others had already died, or was still fighting inside the pit. He didn't really know, he seem to not know anything today. He guess it was the shock numbing his body allowing him not to feel. But soon that will go away and then he will break, but not yet. Now he was going to fight, whatever happens afterwards he'll take care of once they've happened.

Sam took his position, his swords on his upper right side, his eyes focus on the opening in front of him. He looked at the people around him, fear in there faces, determination and a little hope. Hope that they might see another day.

" Kill anyone who steps through that opening." Sam said his voice emanating a demand and unbelievable calm.

The people around him nodded there head, risings their swords and guns in the air. They were as ready as they were going to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John ran to the highest point in the cave, giving him a good view of the demons below him. John looked down at the demons as they fought thier way towards the entrance, some still fighting with people who hadn't made an effort to leave.

He had to do it now, John thought. He place his hand on his chest taking out a medallion from under his shirt, and held it on his palms. It was an old medallion he had found long ago. It was made of mostly a yellow diamond with Rune symbols around it.

He stared at it, taking a deep breath and then looked at the view in front of him. A smile plastered on his face, as memories came flooding in his mind. He was going to get the last laugh… he was going to finally get even. After all those years.

He held the medallion above his head, saying a few incantations activating the jewelry. As the jewel began to glow from his hand, and then down towards his whole body. Pour energy spreading all over his body. John gasp throwing his head back as the power increased inside his body. It felt like his inside wanted to break through his skin, succeeding as rays of lights emanated from his body.

He watched the sight in front of him as the place began to brighten. The Medallion's light got brighter and brighter, killing any demons that was hit with its rays.

" I'm going to see this through the end." John said as his body began to shine brighter. His skin cracking from the power the jewelry held.

John bit his lips, holding himself back from yelling in pain. The power surging through his body to unbearable to take. He felt his body slowly disappearing. Little dots of white spectacles coming from his body, until he was merely a shadow in the light.

John smiled, as he watched the cave crumble. Its walls falling, blocking the exit. Closing his eyes he gave all his strength to the medallion making its light shine brighter then ever, killing everything around him.

" Dean…take care of Sammy." John said as his body disappeared, leaving only a dance of white light from where he once stood. The medallion falling to the ground as the light slowly fades away.

Sam stared at the ground below him as the place fell apart. It was finally over, he thought.

" Goodbye dad…" Sam said before walking away from the sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors notes: ** Okay… so people should know this is a short story. This story is pretty much about Sam and his struggles. There is no sex… sorry… ummm… I just thought that this would be a good short story and I didn't mind writing it because it was going to be short… so it wouldn't really take a lot of my time… The Chapter might be short… I don't really know if I should make it short or not… I usually make 10 pages chap…lol

I hope that you will review and tell me what you think about this story.

REVIEW PLZZ… TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	2. Miss me?

**Summary: **With Dean still in an coma, Sam and his father had decided to go on with there mission. On the final battle John dies leaving Sam alone. Now Sam is the only one to take on the family business. But what if he doesn't want to. Who will save the people now? …Short story…

**

* * *

**

**Your Welcome**

**By Venetrixis**

**Chapter 2**

**Miss me?**

**

* * *

**

One year later…

A women ran rapidly down the streets of Los Angeles, turning from alley to alley. She made another desperate turn, hoping that she would get rid of the people chasing after her. She had been running for almost an hour now. She had screamed for help but no one had answered her plea's... As a tourist from Turkey she didn't know that people hardly looked out to see the people screaming for help. They instead ignore it, but if she had yelled FIRE! then she would at least have gotten someone's attention.

She ran down the large empty streets, running across it as she looked around to see if any car or people were near by. After another few minutes she finally saw a cab going down the street. She ran towards the car, waving her arms franticly hoping to get its attention.

The car made a dramatic stop, hitting her on her legs causing her to fall on the floor. She ignored the pain coming from her legs and ran towards the driver seat, as a man came out of it.

" Lady! You okay?"

" Please help me!" She pleaded, fear in her eyes.

The man looked at the women in front of him. Her cloths disheveled and dirty. The cloths were foreign to him, and by the look of them it also looked old.

" Look lady, I don't have time to give you money!" He said trying to get back into his car.

" Nooo!! Noo!! I need your help…. Something is after me." She said, tears already in her eyes.

The man looked at her, concern in his eyes. " What's after you?"

" I..I..I don't know…"She said, her eyes wondering around to see if they were behind her.

The man looked at her again, this time looking like she was crazy. He thought that she probably was crazy. Her clothing, the dirt mark all over her face and clothing made her looked like she lived on the streets.

" Did you see their faces?"

The women paused to looked at him, not wanting to answer his question. " They…had no faces." She said, fear still in her eyes.

The man looked at her again, now a little scared. " Look lady… I don't have time for this…go along and play your little games." He said while trying to go in his car.

" Noo!!… Please… help… mee…" She begged, she didn't want to be left alone. She didn't want to run any more. She wanted to be helped, she wasn't lying or crazy, but she also knew that she probably looked like one. She looked at the man one last time, her eyes still pleading at him.

" Look… I'll call the police…Okay…and they'll help you." He said, putting his hands in the air trying to calm her down. He reached for his phone, which was on the glove compartment of the car. After finally getting it, he looked up at her but saw that she was no where to be seen.

She ran again, hearing them close behind her. She made another turn, running down the allay. After a minute of running she reach the end of the allay finding no ways of getting out of it. She turned behind her, as she saw them on the other side, running towards her. She backed herself up the wall, as they round around her.

" Please…" She begged, as she watched them gang up around her. Knives in their hands.

Screaming was heard a few seconds later, as the women was stab to death multiple times. Back in the allay, the women was seen on the ground, blood all over her, her eyes still open.

" Sam..." The dead women said as she moved her eyes looked at him.

Sam woke up from his sleep. His breath heavy from the dream he just had, his hair and body sweating. He had been having dreams like these for about a few months. All different women, from all over the world. Sam reached up for his clock on the side of the table, as he allow himself to set up right. Five o'clock flashing at him in bright red.

He took another deep breath as he placed himself back down. Images of the women still in his mind. All of the dreams were all the same. Different but all the same. Each of the women dieing and each of them looking at him from his dream and saying that same thing…his name. Why did they call out to him? Why did they say his name… he really didn't know. He thought that after they had defeated the demon, things would go back to normal. The way things were suppose to be…normal.

He place his hands on his head, whipping the sweat away from his face. These dreams were not normal dreams and Sam knew that. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to save them… that is if they were still alive.

Sam took another look at his clock, 5:22 he read. He needed sleep he thought. He turned to his side, trying to get back to sleep only to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Sam took another deep breath as he swung the sheets of his lean body, stood up and walked to the phone. His silhouette foreshadowing all the muscles in his body.

" Hello."

" Hello, may we speak with Sam Winchester?"

" Yes! This is he."

" Hello Sam. I'm Kathy from County Sea View hospital.. We.."

" Is this about Dean?"

" Yes… We would like you to come and talk about the matter in person."

"Okay I'll be there."

* * *

Sam walked in the room numbered 463, opening the door slowly. Sam looked around the room, only to see a body in front of him, its face unknown because of the curtain hiding it. Sam stood there, looking at the body in front of him. His heart racing with each second, anticipating the truth that was in front of him. Sam walked slowly to the body his eyes in the brink of tears.

" Took you long enough!"

Sam jumped from his place, turning his head to the direction of the voice.

" Miss me?" Dean said, a cocky smile across his face.

Sam stared at him slightly confuse on what's going on. Sam opened his mouth then closed it and instead stared at Dean as he looked at the body in front of him.

" Poor guy… Died this morning." Dean said, taking the curtain and closing it so the body would not be seen at all.

" Dean…your…" Sam began, trying to find better words to explain what just happened.

" Handsome…alive… walking…hungry…feeling expose." Deans said lifting the hospital cloths 2 inches up. " My ass feels windy… and cold… I feel a breeze on my back…. Did you bring any cloths?"

Same old Dean, Sam thought as a smile placed itself across his face. " You've been sleeping for a year. And that's how you greet me."

" Its better then what your doing. I don't stand there with your newly cut hair… which by the way looks like mine… I can't be seen with you anymore… they might think that I'm gay hanging around with you… Got to keep the image Sam."

" Nice to see you too Dean." Sam reaching out for a hug.

" Wow.. There buddy… no chick moment."

" Its just a hug." Sam said his arms wide. " It's a brotherly hug."

Dean looked at him, his eye brows raised. " No one's here to see."

"I haven't seen you in a year…."

Dean still stood his place. Sam running out of reasons why he should get a hug.

"Give me a hug Dean… Or.." A smile on his face. " I'll let you walk out here with those cloths."

" You wouldn't?"

" Wanna bet…"

With a deep sigh Dean gave into Sam's request. Hugging his little brother for a few seconds before lapping him on his head.

" Ow."

" That was for all the days I miss…and you were holding tight."

Sam rolled his eyes before stepping out of the room. " I'm going to get your cloths…. And I'm glad your back."

* * *

Dean sat in a seat near Sam. It had been a hour or two since they left the hospital. Dean had been told about what had happen after his coma, of his fathers death and the current occupation Sam was taking. Sam had gotten himself a job as a guidance counselor at the old high school they use to go to.

Dean watched as Sam would call it 'counseling' the kids. All of which Dean thought were crazy, and some just plain love struck.

First student.

" Why are you here?" Sam said.

" I did something to a guy." Student number one Dean thought.

"You did something to a guy…Why?"

" He picked on me."

"What did you do to him?"

"Jumped him in the parking lot and bashed his head on the pavement."

Dean stared at the girl, she was so thin and weak looking. To think that she could beat a boy up like that. Dean held back a laugh after getting a look from Sam.

Second Student

" Why are you here?"

"I have boy issues."

"What are your issues about?"

" I like this guy… but he's older then me. What should I do to get him to notice me?"

" He's probably not worth it."

" But I think he is… He has these most amazing hazel eyes. His lips lick able. His brown hair grabble. His tall and lean. Is a good listener."

Dean stared at the girl, maybe 17 of age as she switches her legs showing off more of her skin to Sam. Dean looked at Sam who was looking at the girl in front of him.

" I think you should go back to class." Sam said firmly as he watches the girl sway her hips on her way out. Dean chuckling next to him thinking there goes crazy bitch number two.

Third student

"How may I help you?" Sam said looking at the boy in front of him.

" Will you go out with me?"

Dean looked up at the man in front of him, a smile across his face. Sam paused, not really knowing what to say to him.

" I'm sorry but this guy here… is taken." Dean said after Sam had remained mute for five minutes. Leaving the boy in the brink of tears. " He's mine." Dean smiled, his arms on his shoulder. The boy looked at Sam, wanting a confirmation from him. Which Sam gave by smiling and nodding his head.

See…He's mine.. Better luck next time." Dean said as he watches the boy leave the room before turning to Sam.

" I still don't get why you took this job?" Dean said.

"It pays well." Sam mumbled before turning to look at Dean. " Do I look gay?"

"All the time… Sammy… all the time." A smiled plastered on his face.

* * *

Authors note: I really hate this chap… but I don't' care… b/c I'm tired and going to sleep gnite people. 


	3. Show Biz

**Summary: **With Dean still in an coma, Sam and his father had decided to go on with there mission. On the final battle John dies leaving Sam alone. Now Sam is the only one to take on the family business. But what if he doesn't want to. Who will save the people now? …Short story…

**

* * *

**

**Your Welcome**

**By Venetrixis**

**Chapter 3**

**Show Biz**

**

* * *

**

Dean watched as the building past by him. It was pass 4 in the morning. Sam had taken him to a popular club in the city. After a few drinks and dancing Sam had finally gotten tired and has suggested to go home.

" This is so weird."

" What going clubbing with your brother is weird?"

Dean turn to his brother, a smirk on Sam's face. " Yeah! That and…how your living your life."

" Normal."

" Yeah."

" Don't you think we deserve it?" Sam asked, his voice voided of any emotions.

" I guess but… I don't know." Dean looked out the car window, this time watching the lights. " Do you.."

" Hunt… No." He took a right turn, just passing the yellow light. " I'm another kind of hero. I fight against peer pressure and teen….ahhh." Sam began to scream, taking his hand off the wheel.

Dean took a hold of the steering wheel instantly, watching as his brother screamed in pain. " Sam!!!"

Sam put his hand on his head, trying to ease the pain as images came flashing in his mind. The images were scattered, flashing from one point to another. Shadowing of people running, lights, sighs and alleys all coming in one.

"Sam!!" Dean screamed, trying to get his brother to tell him what's wrong. " Sam! What's wrong?"

Sam breath heavy, finally glad as the images passed. " Sam." He turned to his brother seeing the worry in his face. " Nothing."

" Nothing?" Dean questioned. Sam sunk himself down at the seat, looking at the time on the car as it flashed 5:00 in bright green. Same time as always. Sam thought. Whatever these things were, they always manage to be on schedule.

" Hello?" Dean wave his hand in front of his face. " That was not nothing."

Sam sigh deeply, turning to his brother. I guess I should tell him, he thought. Sam told him of his dreams, the images he saw and the repeating event that would happen. The victim always being girls in their late 20's, different nationalities and region of the world. But in the end it was always the same, they would be killed and say their last two words, 'Save me.'

Dean listened intently to his story. " Do you know who these people are?"

" No... all I know is what I saw."

" Well then. I guess we have ourselves a hunt." Dean said cheerfully.

" Dean I don't do those things anymore."

Dean looked at his brother, shock at the word coming out of his mouth. " Their calling for you. Calling for your help. Please do not tell me that your going to let them die."

" We don't even know if their alive!" Sam said defensively.

"So your going to let other die, just because you want to live a normal life."

" Don't you think I deserve it!… I'm done with this. I'm done with everything."

"Who ever you are, you are not my brother. My brother would have been glad to save people. Protect them from whatever is out there. Shield them from the demons of the world. He cared about strangers more then he care for himself."

" Dean…"

" Whatever Sam, if you don't want to come then fine. I'll do it by myself."

* * *

"Welcome to Hollywood, land of the sexy and beautiful." Dean watched as two girls walked by, swaying theirs hips as they walked. " Uhh. God I love America."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. " Ohh come on Sam! You can't serious not want to bang them… Because I hell sure do." Dean leaned his head to side, looking at the girls ass. " Hey." He said charmingly. " I'm Dean…I'm rich."

The girl giggled as they turned to him, Dean giving him one of his charming smiles. " They dig me."

" I'm sure." Sam said sarcastically, watching as his brother turned to another pair of girls.

" Dean, we're not here for girls were here for the killer."

" Oh come on Sammy. Have a little fun." Dean waved at another girl, as she giggled pass him. " Hey if I get lucky. You can have one of them."

" I didn't come with you to scout girls." After their conversation in the car, Sam had finally agreed to go with Dean. For the fact that he didn't want any to happen to him.

" Sam… I haven't gotten laid in a year. I have serious catching up to do. And if these lovely girls are willing. Who am I to stand in their way……Hey." Dean nodded at the girl, as she turned her head around, checking him out.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Turning to his right, watching as a group of girls did a dance routine to a music video. Sam walked towards the set, mesmerized as the girls did their little moves. Sam walked closer to the set, not bothering to watch where he was going, bumping into someone, and feeling hot coffee spill over his shirt.

" Ahhh." Sam screamed, trying to cool himself down.

" I'm so… so sorry." She said trying to tap napkins on his stained shirt. Sam took of his shirt quickly, not wanting his skin to burn anymore. Holding the shirt on his right hand with his arms in the air.

" How hot is that coffee?" Sam asked looking at the steam coming of his shirt.

" I'm so sorry." She tap his chest still, not noticing his shirt was now gone. " Ah hum." Sam forced, trying to get the girls attention. Her mind completely off the subject.

" Ohh. I'm sorry."

" I know… I can tell." Sam said, taking away the napkin in her hands. " Its okay."

" I'm sorry.. I'm just so busy and then she yelled at me because the coffee was to hot. Then I had to get another coffee but she wanted it fast or else she would fire me. Then there were more orders and I had to listen to them while I walk and they talk so fast, I couldn't remember everything they said. I swear I'll pay for your shirt, please don't' fir…"

" Whoa there, its okay I'm not going to fire you." Sam tired to calm the girl down, after watching her talk without breathing. " Breathe."

She sighed in relief happy that she was able to keep her job. " I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically at him.

" Its okay, I swear. I just need a new shirt." Sam stared at his shirt, a slight steam still coming from it. He smiled at the girl reassuring her. " So, I'm Sam." He held out his hand.

" I'm Kaie Wangland." Taking her hand into her.

" Irish?"

"Half, my father is."

" Hey Sam!"

He turned to his brother carrying a bag in his hand, sun glasses on his head. " Where did you get that?" Sam said pointing at the bag.

" Some guy came up to me, saying he wants me to star in a T.V show. Saying I'm TV material." Dean said proudly, a wide grin on his face. Sam looked at him confusedly. " Some show called Supernatural or something. I really wasn't listening. So anyway he gave me a bunch of crap and told me to call him."

Sam stared at him, not knowing what to say. " Ahhh. Are you sure he wasn't just in to you?"

Dean put a serious face on, narrowing his eyes at Sam. " Or not." Sam finished, chuckling at the expression Dean made. Dean nodded at his brother, yea that's right you better take it back, Dean thought.

" So did you find anything?" Dean questioned, looking though the bag.

" Just the girls." Sam turned, pointing his heads at the dance group. The girl previously now gone. I guess she went to get coffee, Sam thought.

" So one of them are next."

" Yea but I don't know who." Sam scanned the girls, trying to see which one was in his vision. After some research Sam had found out that the murders were not all around the world. But sets in the Warner Brother's studio. Recent news articles have posted a series of missing and dead women, all taking place in the sets. The world lot was miles longs, all including the major and small cities from every era. They know he had a lot of ground to cover, and getting lost was not an option.

" I'm gunna go check the place out." Dean put the sunglass over his eyes before walking away from him.

* * *

Sam walked down fake Toronto, looking up at the tall buildings as they pass. They do really make it so real, Sam thought. It was about 11 pm, he had been trying to call Dean for an hour now and still no response. He's probably messing around with some famous movie star, Sam thought. Thinking that it would be so like him.

Sam watched as car went by, guessing that they actually use the set roads as actual road to get around the lots. That explained the taxi, Sam thought. He turned to the alley, finding himself in a small town a few minutes later. The town was small, with no light for the exception of the houses here and there.

The place looked like it came out of western film, and for all he knew it probably did. The houses were made of worn out wood, some hanging from the ceiling. Broken window, empty bottles and sand everywhere. Sam commented to himself how real the place looked.

He walked around the place some more, wanting to see the whole place. After a mile or so he found himself in forest. Tall tree's everywhere he looked and a dirt path that lead the way. Sam walked down the path wondering if he should turn back. He knew he was definitely lost, maybe turning back wasn't a bad idea.

Sam turned only to stop when he heard a scream. He ran towards the direction, jumping over rocks and fallen tree's. Sam heard the scream again, this time loader then before. Who ever was screaming sounded like they were in danger. He ran faster, wanting to get there as soon as possible, only to be stop by a cliff.

He looked below him seeing a girl on the corner of the cliff, two hooded men coming towards her. They carried knife, gloves in their hands, their face and body covered by their robes. They came closer to the girl, as she plead for her life. Sam knew he couldn't get there fast enough but he had to try. He looked for a way to get down finding a steep step on the other side of the cliff a few yards away.

Sam looked down at the girl one more time, only see Dean punch one of the men. Sam ran towards the steps, hoping that Dean would stall long enough for him to get there.

Dean blocked the second man as he tried to stab him. Kicking Dean to let him release his grip on his arm. " Run!" Dean yelled at the girl, who had not bothered to move from her spot. Crying her eyes out from the event. Dean kicked the man coming towards him, pushing him to the ground.

He took another blow from the man behind him, forgetting that he was there. Dean back up slightly, watching him as he held his knife. " Their will be more." The man said darkly, a small grin on his face.

Sam watched the scene below him, the man Dean had kicked getting up to his feet. Dean cornered himself to the cliff, cursing himself out after doing so. The two men nodded at each other, before running towards Dean. Their knife in the air. Dean kicked the man on his right, taking the other by his head and bashing it to the cliff. The other man attacked again aiming his knife at Dean's neck. Dean took the man's arm stopping it a few inches from his neck.

Dean held tighter on the man hands, turning the knife slowly. Making the blade face the man. He pushed some more, making it go nearer to the man's neck. Dean smiled at him, knowing that he was going to die. The blade now only a centimeter away from his neck.

The man smiled back at him, his eyes looking pass Dean's shoulder. Dean turned slgihtly, watching on the corner of his eye as a man stab him in the back. Sam watched as his brother let go of the knife, allowing man to take control of it. Sam ran faster, finally getting to the bottom. He watched as in slowmo as the man held up his knife again. Dean on his knee's staring back at him.

" Dean!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author note**: Sorry for not updating. Been busy. I only wrote this b/c I was waiting for my other to be grammar checked… so I couldn't post it. This one isn't grammar check so for all my mistakes I'm sorry.

**Review Plzz**


End file.
